


I Had Hope

by marygriggs



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marygriggs/pseuds/marygriggs
Summary: Miranda and Andy watch the newscast on Wednesday, January 20, 2021
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	I Had Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox are the owners; I'm just letting the ladies play in my sandbox for a while. 
> 
> The title comes from a line from the film – “I had hope. My God, I live on it.”

Andy stumbled over the fringe of the antique Persian carpet as she came into the entertainment room. The mugs and glasses on the tray she carried teetered precariously but nothing spilled and she grinned at herself. 

Looking up she saw Miranda sitting in the middle of the Chesterfield sofa, wearing her soft gray bathrobe and no makeup. Her smile deepening at the casual image, Andy set the tray on the coffee table and handed Miranda a crystal flute filled with an orange liquid.

Miranda took a sip and choked. She gasped, “This is so not a mimosa. What is in this thing?”

“Well, I was originally going to make mimosas as it is so early but then I thought a screwdriver would be more appropriate for the day. I didn’t want to lose the celebration part so I put some champagne in, too.” She took her own sip and grimaced while blinking her watering eyes. “I’m calling it an Absolute Screw You.”

Miranda took another sip. “It does fit the final hours of his presidency.”

“I know, right?” Andy threw herself beside Miranda on the couch. The leather was cold on her skin and she smiled softly when Miranda handed her the cashmere throw blanket. She shook it out over both their laps and tipped her face up for a kiss when they were snugged together.

“I also brought up mugs of celebration tea.”

“Oh? Which one?”

“That black tea with blue and white flower petals.”

“Ah, from Republic of Tea.”

“Yes. It won’t be as hot as your coffee but I figured the coffee will get cold anyway while we watch.”

“Indeed. I may drink lukewarm tea but I won’t tolerate anything but…” 

“Center of the sun hot coffee,” Andy interrupted. “I know.” In a sotto voce she said, “God knows, I know.”

“It is good to know some lessons stuck.” Miranda raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow when Andy stuck out her tongue. “Careful - your face might freeze that way.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Andy leered and chortled and then looked at her half empty glass. “Maybe vodka and champagne was a little much before breakfast.”

“Possibly but it isn’t like this happens every Wednesday.” Miranda freed her arm from under the blanket and clicked the remote to turn on the television. “Any station choice?”

“CNN.”

They watched and giggled to themselves as the newscasters couldn’t contain their laughter to hear “Don’t Stop Believing” blasting from speakers set up on the south lawn as everyone waited for the 45th President of the United States to exit the White House. There were a number of press and reporters standing to the side but the rest of the lawn was empty.

“Where is everyone?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’d think his staff and the rats who didn’t desert the sinking ship would be there,” Andy said.

“Maybe they’re at the airport.”

“You suppose there are others like us, just morbidly watching to make sure they actually leave?”

“Most likely. After January 6th, I know I won’t be able to relax until I’m sure he’s gone and the other oaths are administered.”

Andy suddenly leaned forward as Melania and Donald headed to the waiting helicopter. “Hey, where’s Barron? You don’t think they forgot him?”

“Or, worse, left him Home Alone!” Miranda replied.

They giggled again and continued to watch as the scene moved to Joint Base Andrews. 

“So few,” Miranda murmured at the small number of people gathered before the podium.

“It mainly looks like family.”

As he smiled and waved to the sparse hangers-on, Andy muttered, “Just fucking leave already.”

Miranda laughed and patted her knee. “Soon, my darling.”

They kept their eyes on the television, even though they rolled them a few times during his remarks. Winding down, Trump said, “We will be back in some form” and Miranda snorted. “As Defendant One, maybe.”

“You think they’ll bring him up on charges?”

“Cities he stiffed and even private citizens will sue him. I’m going to enjoy watching Roberta Kaplan put him through the wringer while representing Mary and Jean.”

“And Congress?”

“It is a fine line. Many want to get to the business of fixing things and addressing the pandemic. A protracted hearing won’t give anything but oxygen to his enablers. However, the establishment wants to ensure he can’t run again in 2024 and that can only be guaranteed with an impeachment.” 

“Yeah, I just want to get over it.”

“We won’t if we don’t address things. Joe was so right when he said last night at the Reflecting Pool, ‘To heal, we must remember.’”

Andy tipped her glass slightly, “Here’s to truth and reconciliation.”

“And justice for all.”

Sitting side by side on the couch, they held hands as the door closed on Air Force One.

Miranda raised her glass and said, “May we miss you but never forget you. Goodbye and good riddance.”

“Here, here.”

They drained their glasses. Andy took the empty glasses and put them on the table before handing over a mug of tea. “So, what now?”

“We find something to watch and then tune back in for the inauguration at noon.”

“Did you ever think we’d get here?” Andy asked.

“I had moments of doubt.” 

Andy snuggled against her partner and said, “You live on hope.”

Miranda kissed the top of her head. “Not on hope alone. But without hope, life is not worth living.”

“You make my life worth living.”

“Sap.”

Andy squawked. “I’m not sappy. I’m romantic!”

“Of course, you are.” Miranda held the remote up. “So, if I start the DVD, it won’t play Princess Bride?”

Blushing Andy grabbed at the remote. “Shaddup and press play.”

Miranda laughed and complied. “As you wish.”


End file.
